Maka vuelve a Casa
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: 15 años pasó fuera de su ciudad y cuando vuelve, entiende que todo allí continúa igual: su padre sigue mujeriego, sus amistades siguen viviendo ahí y la recuerdan, y que Soul Evans, el chico malo que había dejado atrás, sigue siendo tan sexy como antes. Nada le gustaría mas que poder evitar cualquier contacto con él , pero ella ha vuelto para contarle algo muy importante...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~**

** Los que les traigo esta vez quizá ustedes ya lo conozcan o ya lo habrán leído. Hasta hace poco comencé a leer un libro de ****_Rachel Gibson _****llamado ''****_Daisy vuelve a casa''_****, lo que ya llevo leído -y no es mucho- se ve bastante prometedor e interesante, y bueno, no sé si a ustedes les pasa, pero cuando leo algo siempre me imagino a los personajes de Soul Eater como los protagonistas, y bueno, en base a eso termino escribiendo Fic así.**

** El libro no lo he leído completo -apenas voy en la página 91 de 333- de modo que iré subiendo capítulos a medida que lo vaya leyendo. Como siempre lo he hecho, le pondré también de mi talento jeje pero desde ya les digo que ,claramente, la historia no me pertenece.**

**Sin Más: ****¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen***_

**_*Capítulo 1_**

****Soul Eater estaba sentado encima de una motocicleta, realizando sus últimos arreglos . verificó que el motor funcionase correctamente y, una vez probado, se bajó de esta con mucha calma y el dueño de la motocicleta restaurada se le acercó y le tendió un cheque. Soul le echó un vistazo, comprobó que todos los ceros estaban en el lugar adecuado y lo dobló para guardárselo en el bolsillo de su elegante camisa blanca.

-Que lo disfrute.- Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al taller. Pasó junto a una motocicleta de carreras y una motocicleta de cross que, según los dueños de estas, estaban en horrible estado y que su lugar correspondiente era en la basura. Pero Soul sabía a la perfección que en esas palabras realmente no se encontraban. No era para tanto. E incluso, puede ser que sólo esté suelto un tornillo y, por apretar ese simple tornillo, le pagarán un montón de dolares. En lo que a restaurar coches y motocicletas se refería, en _Motocicletas y coches Americanos Evans _era el mejor. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Tenía un hermano mayor: Wess Evans. Pero a diferencia de él, este prefería más la vida cómoda y conducir autos caros, los hermanos Evans, habían crecido adorando el fútbol americano, la cerveza fría y quemando neumáticos en carreteras anchas y llanas, por lo genera acompañados de alguna de esas hembras de espesa cabellera y moral relajada que se pintaban los labios mirándose en el retrovisor.

Los muchachos habían crecido en una casa enorme y de lujos en New York. Sus padres eran músicos reconocidos a nivel internacional, de modo que asistían a elegantes fiestas con gente distinguida de la alta sociedad. A Wess le gustaba esa vida acomodada, sin embargo al menor no le agradaba, no era el estilo de vida que quería para sí. Por motivos de negocio, tuvieron que viajar e instalarse en Death City, Nevada, por un tiempo largo por lo que al menor le sentía bien: no había tanto glamour y se asemejaba más a sus propios gustos. Fue ahí cuando empezó su pasión por las motocicletas y a restaurarlas, por lo que años después, cuando Soul ya era mayor, se quedó la casa e hizo su propio taller de Motocicletas. Desde que él llegó a Death City, nunca más salió de ahí.

El negocio original había cambiado mucho, lo reemplazó por un local más grande y moderno con espacio para ocho automóviles y motocicletas. También limpió el jardín que se extendía en la parte trasera. Los coches viejos y las piezas desechadas habían desaparecido de allí hacía tiempo.

La casa, sin embargo, seguía igual que siempre. Los mismos rosales que había plantado su madre, las mismas zonas de tierra y de césped bajo el gigantesco olmo y la misma puerta con mosquitero. La casa había recibido una buena mano de pintura, tanto por dentro como por fuera. El color, eso sí, seguía siendo el mismo. La única diferencia real era que ahora Soul vivía solo en ella.

Wess se había casado con una actriz: Katherine Smith hacía siete años y había dejado atrás esa vida de mujeriego y coqueto que tenía con las chicas fáciles. En cuanto a Soul, todos en la ciudad sabían que no tenía la mínima intención de abandonar ese modo de vida. Por lo que se sabía de él, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que le llevase a proyectarse y a plantearse la posibilidad de casarse.

Sin embargo, en la ciudad no lo sabían todo de él. Soul llegó a su despacho, en la parte trasera del taller y cerró la puerta. Guardó el cheque en un cajón y se sentó al escritorio. Penny Kribs, su secretaria, entró en el despacho y le entregó a su jefe la correspondencia del día.

-Tengo que ir a la peluquería.- Le recordó a Soul. Penny había sido su compañera de estudios durante doce años.

-¿Vas a ponerte guapa para mí?- Le bromeó.

-Claro- respondió con una muy bien que tú fuiste mi primer amor.

Sí, lo sabía. En tercero, Penny le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, lástima que ella no era de su tipo.

-No se lo digas a tu marido.

-Oh, ya lo sabe.-Hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.-También sabe que jamás me metería contigo.- Soul la miró intrigado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú haces con las mujeres lo mismo que hacen las anoréxicas con los chocolates: pruebas un poco de aquí, otro poco de allá. Incluso a veces les das un par de mordiscos, pero nunca te comes una entera.

Soul se echó a reír.

-Sé de más de una que no diría lo mismo.

Penny no le vio la gracia a su respuesta.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero.- Replicó mientras salía por la puerta.

Sí, Soul sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Como la mayoría de las mujeres a las que conocía, Penny estaba convencida de que lo que debía hacer era casarse y formar una familia. Sin embargo, él consideraba que su hermano ya había cumplido con ese tipo expectativas por los dos. Wess tenía tres hijas, la mayor de cinco años y la menor de 6 meses. con tantas sobrinas, Soul no sentía en absoluto la necesidad de traer a otro Evans al mundo.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla y se desabotonó loa puños de la camisa. Se arremangó hasta los codos y se puso manos a la obra. A las cinco de la tarde, Wess le llamó al celular.

-Voy al partido de Amy.-Dijo Wess refiriéndose a su hija mayor. La familia de Wess se encontraba en Death City en una especie de _vacaciones.-_ ¿Te pasarás por el parque?.

Soul siempre intentaba arreglárselas para asistir a los partidos de béisbol en os que ella participaba.

-Hoy no- respondió dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.-Esta noche se celebra la despedida de soltero de Harvar D. Éclair. Le prometí que me pasaría un rato.

Wess rió.

-¿Habrá striptease?

-Supongo que sí.

-No me digas que prefieres ver a mujeres desnudas antes que asistir al partido de tu sobrina.

-Lo sé, la decisión es difícil.

-Ok, si necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa, llámame.

-Por supuesto.- Un conductor borracho había acabado con la vida de sus padres cuando Soul tenía dieciocho años. Los dos hermanos de habían prometido no conducir jamás bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Soul trabajó una hora más antes de apagar el ordenador y atravesar el taller. Cerró la puerta con llave, activó la alarma y se montó en su motocicleta. Cuando se dirigía al bar, empezó a llorer. la fina llovizna se mezcló con la tierra y el viento.

El bar no era distinto ni más lujoso que los demás bares de Death City, todos eran iguales. La máquina pinchaba un disco de música country tras otro mientras los clientes no dejaban de consumir cerveza.

Cuando Soul entró al bar permaneció en la puerta un buen rato, a la espera de que su vista se adaptase a la iluminación del local. Saludó a unos cuantos conocidos, y enseguida localizó al grupo de la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Harvar en el fondo del local.

-Tráeme una cerveza, por favor.- le pidió al camarero. Cuando la botella apareció sobre la barra, Soul le tendió un billete de cinco dólares. Sintió entonces un roce de una mano suave sobre su brazo y, cuando se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro, se encontró con el rostro de Kim Diehl.

-¿Qué tal, Soul?

-Hola, Kim.

Kim tenia la misma edad de Soul y había pasado por dos divorcios. Era una mujer alta y delgada a la que le gustaba montar en toros mecánicos en Tejas. llevaba su cabello teñido de rosa, casi fucsia. Soul sabía que ese no era su color natural porque, además de montar toros mecánicos, a Kim también le gustaba montarlo a él. Pero últimamente le había dado a entender que estaba empezando a pensar en él como su posible tercer marido. Con el fin de quitarle aquella absurda idea de la cabeza. Soul había enfriado de forma drástica su relación.

-¿Has venido por la despedida de soltero?- Sus profundos ojos verdes le miraron de medio lado.

-Así es.- Soul alzó la botella de cerveza y le dio un trago. No tenía la mínima intención de volver a calentar las cosas entre ambos. le gustaba Kim, pero no estaba hecho para el matrimonio. Recogió las monedas del cambió y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Nos vemos.- añadió, y se volvió con la intención de alejarse.

La pregunta de Kim le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Has visto ya a Maka Albarn?

Soul bajó la botella y, de repente, tuvo la sensación de que a cerveza no lograba descender por su garganta. Se volvió hacia Kim.

-La vi esta mañana en la gasolinera. Estaba echándole gasolina al automóvil de su padre. - Kim sacudió su cabeza.- Me hizo pensar... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue de aquí, diez o doce años?

Quince, para ser exactos.

-La reconocí al instante. Es la misma Maka Albarn de siempre.

Excepto por el hecho de que Maka Albarn era ahora Maka Death y había pasado quince años lejos de allí. Eso hacía que todo fuese diferente.

Kim se le acercó y jugueteó con uno de los botones de su camisa.

-Me apenó mucho lo de Kid, sé que ustedes eran amigos.

Death the Kid y él habían sido prácticamente inseparables desde que tenían 9 años. pero eso también había cambiado: la última vez que había visto a Kid fue la noche en que llegaron a las manos ante la mirada aterrorizada de Maka. Y ésa fue también la última vez que había visto a Maka.

Aunque Soul no estaba mostrando algún interés por la conversación, Kim siguió insistiendo.

-Morir a nuestra edad me parece algo horrible, ¿no crees?

-Si me disculpas, Kim.- Respondió Soul y desapareció entre la gente. Una oleada de ira, algo que él suponía enterrado para siempre, amenazó con arrastrarlo de vuelta al pasado. Se resistió a su influjo y consiguió reducirla a base de fuerza de voluntad.

Ya no sentía nada.

**Muy bien, doy por concluido el primer capítulo. Espero que a los amantes de SoulXMaka les haya gustado, o que por lo menos les haya intrigado o los haya dejado pegados. La verdad la historia es interesante jejeje**

** Bueno, sólo recordarles a las personas que aún no lo saben: Den Like a mi nueva página en Facebook que hice para manteneros informados de mis fic u cualquier otra cosa relacionado a mis historias. Es tal cual: LyTha Shinigami, y te saldrá la foto que tengo aquí de perfil. Les dejo el Link (aunque no se puede copiar y pegar, o por lo menos yo no puedo hacerlo)**

pages/LyTha-Shinigami/884001021618827?ref=hl

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado jeje**

** Besos, Besos y abrazos**

** LyTha~Shinigami...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sin Más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Capítulo 2<strong>_

Con la cerveza en la mano, se abrió camino entre la multitud y llegó hasta el grupo que ocupaba la sala del fondo. apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta y centró toda su atención en Harvar. El anfitrión estaba sentado en una silla en medio de la estancia, rodeado por una docena de hombres. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en un par de chicas, que iban restregándose la una contra la otra. Soul bajó la mirada hasta los minúsculos tangas.

Kilik también se detuvo junto a Soul, en la entrada de la sala, para presenciar el espectáculo.

-¿A ti te parece que esos pechos son naturales?-preguntó.

Soul se encogió los hombros y se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios.

-¿A quién le importa?

-Tienes razón- respondió Kilik con una sonrisa.- ¿Sabías que Maka Death ha vuelto?.

Soul miró a Kilik y se retiró la botella de los labios.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho.

De nuevo le invadió una oleada de ira, y de nuevo consiguió controlarse hasta no sentir nada. Volvió a centrarse en las bailarinas, que en ese momento emparedaron a Harvar entre sus cuerpos casi desnudos. Soul inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. Se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Vi a Maka en el estacionamiento del mercado central.-prosiguió Kilik.- Joder, Soul, sigue estando tan buena como en el instituto.

la sonrisa de Soul se esfumó: el imborrable recuerdo de sus grandes ojos verdes y sus labios suaves y rosados amenazaba con arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia el oscuro pozo de su pasado.

-¿Recuerdas lo bien que le sentaba el traje de animadora?

Soul se apartó de la puerta y se adentró en la sala, pero no le sirvió de nada. Al parecer, todo el mundo quería recordar el pasado. Todo el mundo excepto él.

Mientras las bailarinas se iban quitando mutuamente la parte superior del bikini, el tema de conversación no era otro que Maka. Entre silbidos y aullidos, Ox Ford, Joe Buttataki,Gopher y Justin Law le preguntaron si ya la había visto.

Asqueado, Soul se alejó de ahí y regresó a la barra. No había derecho que no le dejasen a uno disfrutar del espectáculo de ver a un par de mujeres montándoselo justo delante de sus narices. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse en la ciudad, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratase de una visita relámpago. Quizá de este modo la gente volviera a tener algo mejor de lo que hablar. Pero, sobre todo, esperaba que Maka tuviese suficiente sentido común para no cruzarse en su camino.

Dejó la botella vacía sobre la barra y se dispuso a salir del Bar, dejando atrás los comentarios y los chismorreos sobre Maka. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la copa de su sombrero y le iba empapando los hombros a medida que cruzaba el aparcamiento. A cada paso los recuerdos se hacían más presentes. El recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes mientras la besaba. La suavidad de sus muslos cuando deslizaba la mano por debajo de su falda negra y azul de animadora.

-¿Ya te marchas?- Le preguntó Kim corriendo tras él. Soul volvió para mirarla.

-Me estaba aburriendo.

-podríamos montar una fiesta por nuestra cuenta.- Muy típico de Kim. Nunca esperaba a que él diera el primer paso. Por lo general, a Soul esa actitud le incomodaba. Pero esa noche no. Kim acercó los labios para besarlo: sabía a cerveza. Soul le devolvió el beso. Cuando sus firmes pechos se estrecharon contra su cuerpo, Soul sintió la primera arremetida de deseo en sus entrañas. Atrajo a Kim hacia sí y la temperatura de ambos fue aumentando, hasta sentir únicamente el empuje de la lujuria. Borró de su mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ojos verdes y faldas de animadora y los reemplazó por el roce de aquella mujer contra su entrepierna.

Maka Death alargó la mano hacia la puerta con mosquitero, pero la retiró. El corazón le latía desbocado y tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. A su espalda, el cartel del taller mecánico iluminaba todo lo que se alzaba alrededor de Motocicletas y coches Americanos Evans. El taller era nuevo; lo habían remodelado por completo desde que ella se había ido. Al parecer, la casa seguía igual; recordó entonces todas esas noches que había pasado en su coche , sentada entre Kid y Soul, riéndose con sus estúpidos chistes.

No se le daban bien las confrontaciones. no era de esas personas a las que les gusta mirar los problemas cara a cara. Había mejorado un poco en ese sentido, pero...tal vez debería de haber llamado por teléfono primero. No era lo más adecuado presentarse en casa de alguien a las diez de la noche sin avisar pero sabía muy bien que nunca iba a encontrar el momento adecuado para hacer lo que debía hacer. Llevaba ya tres días en la ciudad. Tenía que hablar con Soul. Esa misma noche. Ya lo había pospuesto demasiado. Tenía que decirle lo que le había ocultado durante quince años.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno así les dejo jajaja <strong>

** Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Quizá, en un principio, no sea tan interesante y captante, pero mientras de desarrolla la historia te comienza a interesar. Eso me pasó a mi jejeje**

** Bueno, sólo recordarles que den Like a mi página en facebook (LyTha Shinigami) y así mantenerlos informados y cosas por el estilo :3**

** Un beso para todos y nos seguimos leyendo~**

**_LyTha~Shinigami..._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola! bueno, actualicé pronto porque un seguidor de esta historia me amenazó con una escopeta diciéndome que me matará si no subo la conti. ****_Guest:_**_**ya subí la conti, ¡Asique no me mates! **_

**Sin Más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen***_

* * *

><p><em><strong> *Capítulo 3<strong>_

Alargó la mano una vez más y casi dio un brinco cuando la puerta de madera se abrió antes de darle tiempo a llamar. A través del mosquitero de la puerta, y a pesar de que estaba todo bastante oscuro, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre. No llevaba camisa, y la luz que brillaba al fondo de la casa le aportaba a sus brazos y hombros desnudos un cálido color dorado. No había duda: debería haber telefoneado antes.

-Hola- se apresuró a decir Maka antes de que la invadieran las dudas de nuevo-. Estoy buscando a Soul Evans.

-Pe..pero- Su voz resonó en la penumbra-. Vaya..., Maka.

Habían pasado quince años, pero tenía la misma voz de siempre. Era algo más profunda que la del muchacho que había conocido, pero ese tono malicioso la hacía inconfundible.

-Hola, Soul.

-¿Qué quieres, Maka?

Ella miró a través del mosquitero intentando descubrir entre las sombras la silueta de ese hombre que tan bien había llegado a conocer en el pasado. El nudo que tenía en el estómago se estrechó aún más.

-Quería...Tengo que hablar contigo, y he pe...pensado que...- Respiró hondo y se esforzó para dejar de tartamudear. Tenía treinta y tres años. La misma edad que él.- Quería decirte que estaba en el pueblo antes de que te avisen los demás.

-Demasiado tarde.- El repiquetear de la lluvia en el tejado del porche evitaba el silencio entre los dos. Sintió el peso de la mirada de Soul sobre su rostro y la parte delantera de su chubasquero amarillo; y justo cuando Maka se convenció de que Soul no volvería a abrir la boca, le dijo:

-Si eso es lo que has venido a decirme, ya puedes irte.

Pero había algo más. Mucho más, de hecho. le había prometido a Kid que le entregaría a Soul la carta que le había escrito pocos meses antes de morir. La llevaba en el bolsillo del chubasquero. Tenía que contarle a Soul todo lo que realmente había ocurrido hacía quince años y a continuación entregarle aquella carta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Por favor.

la miró durante un buen rato; luego se volvió y se adentró en las profundidades de la casa. No le abrió la puerta para que pasase, pero tampoco se la cerró en las narices. Había dejado bien claro que no iba a ponérselo fácil. Pero ¿acaso le había facilitado las cosas alguna vez?.

Al igual que antaño, la puerta con mosquitero chirrió cuando Maka la abrió. le siguió por el salón hacia la cocina. Su alta silueta desapareció al doblar la esquina, pero ella conocía a la perfección el camino.

El interior de la casa olía a pintura fresca. Le pareció ver muebles oscuros y la gran pantalla de un televisor. Entrevió la silueta del piano de pared de la señora Evans; se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado todo desde la última vez que había recorrido esa casa. La luz de la cocina se encendió cuando ella entró. La atención de Maka se centró en la fina línea de vello que ascendía desde la cintura del pantalón y que acababa rodeando el ombligo. Pasó su mirada por su vientre, totalmente plano, y llegó a los marcados músculos del pecho.

Se obligó a alzar la mirada hacia su mentón, el definido contorno de sus labios, y la fijó en sus ojos. Sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Soul Evans siempre había sido un chico muy guapo, pero ahora su belleza tenía un toque letal. Un mechón de pelo le colgaba sobre la frente rozándole una ceja. Aquellos ojos rojos que ella tan bien recordaba, aquellos ojos que en antaño la miraban con deseo y pasión, la miraban ahora con el mismo interés que habrían mostrado por un perro callejero.

-¿Has venido aquí sólo para mirarme?

-No, he venido para decirte que pasaré unos días en la ciudad visitando a mi padre.

Él alzó una caja de leche y le dio un trago, como si esperara que ella elaborase un poco más su respuesta.

-Creí que tenías que saberlo.

-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que eso iba a importarme?- le preguntó secándose la boca con la mano.

-No sabía si te importaría. Osea, me pregunté qué te parecería, pero no lo tenía claro.- Estaba resultando más duro de lo que había imaginado.

-Ahora ya no tienes que preguntármelo.- Señaló la puerta con la caja de leche - Si has acabado, ahí está la puerta.

-No, no he acabado.- Maka se miró la punta de las botas-. Kid quería que te dijese algo. Quería que te dijese que lo lamenta...todo.- Sacudió su cabeza y se corrigió a sí misma.- No... lo que quiero decir es que lo lamentaba. Ya hace siete meses que murió, pero sigue costándome mucho hablar de él en pasado.- Miró a Soul. Su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto.- Te agradezco mucho que enviaras flores.

Soul se encogió de hombros y dejó la leche en el mesón.

-Fue Penny quien las envió.

-¿Penny?

-Penny Colten. Trabaja para mi.

-Pues dale las gracias a Penny de mi parte

-No le des importancia.

-No finjas que no te importó su muerte.- Soul enarcó una de sus cejas.

-Olvidas que intenté matarlo?

-Tu no lo hubieras matado, Soul.

-No, tienes razón. Supongo que el esfuerzo no habría merecido la pena.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo equivocado y ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para enderezarla.

-No seas desagradable.

-¿Te parezco desagradable?- Soul dejó escapar una risa forzada.-Esto no es nada, Florecita. Si te quedas un rato más vas a ver lo desagradable que puedo llegar a ser.

Había ido a su casa para contarle la verdad. De una vez por todas. Para poder seguir adelante con su propia vida, tenía que hablarle de Nathan. Le había costado quince años llegas hasta allí, de modo que Soul podía ponerse todo lo desagradable que quisiera, que de todos modos tendría que escucharla.

Justo después de que Maka percibiera un destello blanco con el rabillo del ojo, una mujer entró en la cocina vestida con una de las camisas blancas de Soul.

-Hola a todos- dijo la mujer acercándose a Soul.

Él la miró.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la cama.

-Sin ti me aburría.

A Maka se le subieron los colores. Fue la única de los presentes que se sintió incómoda por la situación. Soul tenía novia, así que aquello no era nada raro. Siempre había salido con alguien.

-Hola, Maka. No sé si te acuerdas de mí. Soy Kim.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Íbamos juntas en clases de historia.

-Con el profesor Sid.

-Exacto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tropezó con el borrador?.- le preguntó Kim como si no estuviese en la cocina vestida tan sólo con una de las camisas de Soul.

-Nos reímos de lo lindo. Fue como...-

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- La interrumpió Soul.- ¿Una maldita reunión de ex alumnas?

Ambas mujeres le miraron y Kim dijo:

-Estaba intentado ser amable con tu invitada.

-No es mi invitada, y además ya se iba.- Le dedicó a Maka una mirada tan fría e implacable, como la que había visto en sus ojos a su llegada.

-Ha sido un placer, Kim.-Dijo Maka.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Buenas noches, Soul.

Él apoyó la cadera en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos.

-Ya nos veremos.- Maka recorrió la casa a oscuras y salió por la puerta. Había dejado de llover, pero tuvo que esquivar los charcos hasta llegar al coche de su padre. Sin lugar a dudas, la próxima vez llamaría por teléfono antes.

Cuando llegó a la altura del coche, sintió que le agarraban el brazo. Maka se volvió y se encontró con el rostro de Soul. La miró fijamente, ya no era una mirada fría, sino iracunda.

-No sé que has venido a buscar aquí, si lo que quieres es la absolución o el perdón. Pero no vas a tener ninguna de las dos cosas.- Bajó la mano como si le incomodase el mero hecho de tocarla.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Muy bien. Pues mantente alejada de mí, Maka Albarn. O me ocuparé de que tu vida sea un infierno.

Ella observó su rostro, tocado por una pasión y una rabia que no había disminuido en quince años.

-Aléjate de mí.- Repitió una última vez antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Maka sabía que la opción más inteligente era hacerle caso. Lo malo era que no tenía más remedio que desobedecerle. Aunque él todavía no lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno es así como termina. ¿Qué les parece hasta el momento?<strong>

**jejeje muchas gracias por sus review y espero que hayan quedado conformes.**

**Nos leemooooos~**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hello~ Pienso que subiré los capítulos muy seguidos :3 eso es bueno para ustedes jejeje**

**Sin Más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Capítulo 4<strong>_

Maka sopló el café para enfriarlo un poco y se llevó la taza a sus labios. El sol estaba a punto de salir y su padre aún dormía. Seguramente se pasó toda la noche de loco en un Cabaret. Pensó ella.

Aparte de algunos electrodomésticos nuevos, pocas cosas habían cambiado en la cocina de su padre. El suelo y la mesa seguían teniendo el mismo tono azulado de siempre.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Maka se puso el chubasquero que colgaba en la puerta desde la noche anterior. Muy lentamente, metió un brazo y luego el otro; una vez puesto, le cubría por completo el corto pantalón de pijama que llevaba debajo. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se sumergió en las profundas sombras de la madrugada. El aire frío le acarició el rostro y sus piernas desnudas, y la ligera brisa liberó algunos mechones de su cola de caballo. El aire de Death City llenó sus pulmones y le arrancó una sonrisa.

Estaba en casa. Aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Vivía en Seattle, en el estado de Washington, desde hace quince años. Había acabado por gustarle. Le encantaban el verde paisaje, las montañas, la bahía y muchas cosas más. Pero Maka era de Death City. Lo llevaba grabado en el corazón y en la sangre. Formaba parte de su ADN, era como la marca de nacimiento que parecía a un chupetón que tenía en la parte superior de su pecho izquierdo. Y, al igual que esa marca, Death City no había cambiado en esos quince años. La población había aumentado, había algunas tiendas nuevas y una nueva escuela primaria.

Le dio un sorbo a su café y se sentó en el escalón de cemento. Maka no había dormido bien en la noche anterior. tenía los ojos hinchados y la cabeza le funcionaba más despacio. Sintió un escalofrío y dejó reposar la taza en sus rodillas. Antes de ver a Soul sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Había vuelto a Death City, por un lado, para visitar a su padre y a sus amigos y pasar con ellos unos días y, por otro, para hablar con Soul y contarle lo de Nathan.

Siempre había sabido que no sería tarea fácil, pero tenía muy claro todo lo que debía decirle. Con Kid, habían hablado del tema. En el bolsillo seguía llevando la carta que Kid había escrito antes de perder definitivamente la capacidad de leer y escribir. Cuando aceptó que iba a morir, que su enfermedad no tenía cura, quiso aclarar algunas cuestiones con las personas a las que había hecho daño a lo largo de su vida. Una de esas personas era Soul. En un principio pensó en enviar la carta por correo, pero, después de hablarlo con Maka, decidieron que lo mejor sería entregársela en persona y que lo hiciese ella. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era ella la que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Soul Evans, era ella la que más daño le había hecho.

Nunca habían pretendido ocultarle a Soul lo de Nathan. Su padre lo sabía, y su mejor amiga también lo sabía. Nathan también estaba al corriente. Siempre había sabido que su padre biológico se llamaba Soul y que vivía en Death City. Se lo dijeron en cuanto consideraron que era capaz de entenderlo, pero nunca expresó el menor interés por conocerlo. A todos los efectos, Kid había sido un padre para él.

Ya empezaba a ser hora de que se conocieran. Tal vez después de contarle a Soul que tenía un hijo. Maka dejó escapar un leve gemido y se llevó la taza de café a la boca. Un hijo de quince años con un mechón teñido de verde, un piercing en el labio y un montón de cadenas en su vestuario.

Nathan no lo había pasado nada bien los últimos dos años y medio. Cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad a Kid, aseguraron que le quedaban tan sólo cinco meses de vida. No murió hasta al cabo de dos años, pero no fueron dos años fáciles. A Maka le resulto muy duro ser testigo de la lucha de Kid por seguir vivo, pero para Nathan fue un auténtico infierno. Además, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, tenía que reconocer que en ciertos momentos no se había mostrado muy considerada con su hijo. Hubo incluso noches en las que no se daba cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba en casa hasta que regresaba. En cuanto le veía entrar por la puerta, le echaba una soberana bronca por no haberle avisado que salía y a dónde iba. Él la miraba con esos ojos azules y le decía: _Te pregunté si podía ir a casa de Steven y me dijiste que sí. _ Y ella no tenía más remedio que admitir que posiblemente hablaban del asunto y, como estaba totalmente centrada en el cuidado de Kid, los habría olvidado. En muchas ocasiones, Maka se olvidaba por completo de conversaciones que había tenido con Nathan.

El día en que Nathan se presentó en casa con aquel mechón teñido, Maka se dijo que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos. De repente comprendió que su hijo ya no era un niño dispuesto a jugar fútbol y a ver el canal de dibujos animados. Aunque no fue el color de su pelo lo que más le llamó la atención, si no la mirada perdida que encerraban sus ojos. El vacío de esa mirada la obligó a salir del estado de depresión y dolor en el que había estado sumida durante los siete meses posteriores a la muerte de Kid.

Kid murió. Nathan y ella lamentarían siempre su pérdida. Kid había sido el mejor amigo de Maka y un buen hombre. Había sido un refugio para ella, un apoyo, alguien que había hecho que su vida fuese mejor. Más fácil. Había sido un marido y un padre estupendo.

Nathan y ella jamás lo olvidarían. pero Maka no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado. Tenía que vivir en el presente y empezar a mirar hacia el futuro. Por Nathan y por ella misma. Sin embargo, era consciente de que para seguir adelante con su propia vida tenía que revisar algunas cosas del pasado. Tenía que desvelar el secreto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, así terminará este capítulo.<strong>

** Pronto subiré el siguiente :3**

* * *

><p><strong><span> *Respondiendo review:<span>**

**~Nayita-Uzumaki: **Bueno, espero que esta el momento te siga gustando el Fic! jejejeje sigue leyendo :3

**~Inku Majo: **jejeje nunca dudes que dejaré un fic sin final -o descontinuado- ¡porque no lo haré! jejeje y muchas gracias por dejar el fic como favoritos :D Saluditos...

**~Guest: ***recibe el taco* uffffff gracias por no matarme :3 espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**~Yoysmarie 11: **jejeje gracias por leer! y que te encanta es bueno para mi jejeje, y como vez, aquí está la conti :3 besos, besos y abrazos para tii~

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que sigan dejando sus maravillosos review y que continúen leyendo el fic :D<strong>

**Les vuelvo a mencionar: si no le han dado Like a mi página, ¡Háganlo! jejeje porque ahí tengo imágenes de mis fic, me refiero a sus portadas y hace poco hice la de este fic. **

**Muchos Besos, besos y abrazos para ustedes y gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemoooos...**


End file.
